


Behind His Tricks.

by Larryloveswritten



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Asdfghjkl, Gay Sex, I suck at tags, Multi, Photographer!Niall, Scientist!Liam, hehehehe, hes harrys louis lane, i dont know what to say here, its all a bit odd, its odd and quirky, magcian!Harry, much like me, reporter!louis, smart stuff, smut in future, yay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-05
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:17:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larryloveswritten/pseuds/Larryloveswritten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a magician, Louis is the reported on the story. But there's a lot more to this story then we thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind His Tricks.

"Hello and welcome to the first, for the press, Young Houdini live event." Stated the large man, his vest buttons pulling with each breath in. "He will Be Putin a clear glass case full of water, he will then disappear from the case in front of your eyes and the rest? Well that's for you to see." The man says, his voice sounds sleazy and his tone sounds almost dark. 

"May i say, Hello?" Came a voice from behind the group of press. "I am young Houdini. I'm sorry to have you out on this dark forest, when its so cold, but it really sets the mood. Talking of setting the mood, i think some music is needed. Lets begin." The boy says, smirking as the sounds of fall out boy's 'light em up' starts playing. The boy must only be about twenty at most, brown curls falling around his face and quifted at the front. He has startlingly green eyes, full pink lips and a classic but sharp cut face. He is wearing a bath robe, that flows as he saunters through the crowd to the front where the glass case sits. 

Louis was their as a reported for London live, a newspaper for the Young up and coming celebs. Niall was Louis photographer. Louis was startled , to say the least, by the cute boys looks. Niall had his camera centered and on the young magician at all points. He zoomed in as the wind whipped the boys hair around, brown curls streaking across his cheeks. 

"Young Houdini: The glass chamber and the stunned reporter." Said a almost Evil voice over the speakers, curving over the music. 

Just then a young, tan boy and pretty, lilac haired girl walked out from behind the trees. The tan boy opened the chamber of glass, cupping water and pouring it over himself. He was wearing silver jeggings and black boots, chest bare. The girl proceeded to twirl the bathrobe from the young Houdini's body. He was naked except for a pair of boxers and a blindfold around his neck. 

He put on the blindfold, the girl leading him into the case. Louis was surprised when no cover was put over it. The tan boy locked it with heavy locks. Making a few people check them. 

The boy in the case smirked at the audience, before turning his back to them. His side on the bottom of the case.

Suddenly, his body starts to sink through the bottom of the case sideways. His body disappearing before them. All of the audience rushed forward to inspect what thier eyes had scene. Louis stayed back, shocked at the sight. Niall was in the front filming everything, before returning next to Louis to stare at the shocked audience. 

Louis squealed at the tap on his back as all of the audience was in front of him. A wet hand tapped his shoulder twice. He turned to come face to face with the young Houdini. The boy knelt and kissed Louis hand. Niall recording with wild eyes, the rest of the audience watching in shock.

"Well.." He drawled. "That's all. I will be leaving now, and i can not wait to read the review. Good Morrow!" With that his assistants grabbed the case and speaker set, walking behind a tree and disappearing like they had appeared. The young Houdini gave a nod following. Gone.

The sleazy man from the beginning thank everyone and help them home. Louis was awestruck and a little turned on (hot shirtless magician, hell yeah.), but he was also something very dangerous...

...Curious.


End file.
